la eternidad que deseas
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: "todos alguna vez soñamos con lo que queremos para nuestro futuro, pero a veces nuestros planes se ven destruidos por algo más poderoso que nosotros… La realidad de tu destino" Katniss&Peeta Madge


_**Disclaimer: todos los derechos de los personajes de los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic es un intento de adaptacion al Anime "Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien" que en español significa el nombre de esta historia. Algunas escenas son parte de mi imaginacion para que querde mas interesante y tengan en cuenta que los sentimientos, pensamientos, actitudes y aptitudes de los personajes de este fic son muy diferentes a los de la historia original. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_POV Katniss_

"_todos alguna vez soñamos con lo que queremos para nuestro futuro, pero a veces nuestros planes se ven destruidos por algo más poderoso que nosotros… La realidad de tu destino" _

Todo a mi paso se ve tranquilo, el cielo, el campo, todo; tal vez sea que estoy un domingo en la escuela y eso no sería agradable para nadie, solo para mi, ya que espero a Madge mi mejor amiga, que viene a practicar natación y es la mejor de todas.  
Me recargo de nuevo en la pared esperando a que salga del agua, ya con una toalla en mano.

-Madge, ya es suficiente por hoy- dice el entrenador desde el otro lado de la gran alberca.  
Veo como Madge va acercándose a mi orilla y comienza a subir los escalones

-Aquí tienes, Madge- le tiendo la toalla

-Gracias Katniss- y sonríe

-De nada Madge – le devuelvo la sonrisa

Siempre, desde que conocí a Madge, la eh admirado por su fuerza, su talento y su alegría. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, así que cuando vuelvo a la realidad, Madge ha terminado de cambiarse y ha recogido su largo y sedoso cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, que aun así le llega a la altura de las caderas.  
Apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del Gimnasio de la escuela cuando un grito nos detuvo

-Madge – grita y luego voltea hacia el chico de al lado- Vez, te dije que estaría aquí.

Al alzar la vista me encuentro con dos muchachos, uno que siempre le dice cumplidos a Madge que su nombre creo que es Marvel y el otro que al verme sonríe y hace que me sonroje y trate de ocultarme atrás de Madge.

-¿Hoy también tenias natación?- pregunta Marvel a Madge tratando de mostrarse seductor

-Sí, de hecho ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Es domingo- murmura Madge un poco contrariada

-¿Iras al campeonato?- pregunta Marvel, ignorando la pregunta de Madge

-Sí, quiero ganar ese campeonato

-Valla, veo que te lo estas tomando muy enserio

Gale, el chico que está al lado y el cual es el hombre más perfecto del mundo para mi, voltea de nuevo a verme y vuelvo a ponerme roja como un tomate, es tan perfecto y yo no soy nadie para que me vea así.

-¿Qué haces Kat? Vamos saluda- dice poniéndome frente al chico de ojos grises

-Hola Gale- susurro

-Ho… Hola- murmura volviendo a sonreírme

_Flashback_

_Me encanta leer, cuando crezca quisiera poder escribir cuentos infantiles (Ya que apenas tengo 17 años) Por lo tanto me encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando ese libro que tanto me gustaba (claro, infantil) El cual siempre había prometido leerle a mi hermana pequeña, Prim. Al encontrar el libro, me di cuenta que estaba en la parte más alta del estante así que trate de estirarme lo mas que pude sin mucho éxito. Ya me estaba frustrando cuando una mano salió de la nada, alcanzándolo por mí. Apenas voltee y me encontré al muchacho más atractivo (seguramente) del mundo, alto y musculoso, sin exagerar, con unos hermosos ojos grises y una sonrisa amable._

_-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras me acercaba el libro_

_Mis nervios pudieron más que mi valentía y trate de huir de esos ojos grises que estaban empezando a hipnotizarme, pero no recordaba que mi mochila estaba a mis pies, por lo tanto al retroceder tropecé con la mochila y caí de espaldas, el trato de acercarse a ver si estaba bien pero su cercanía me hacía sentir un escalofrió y esos ojos me desorientaba. Agarre mi mochila y corrí lejos de él y sus ojos grises, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que lo observaba, ahora sería imposible sacarlo de mi mente._

_Fin Flashback_

-y ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?- pregunta Marvel

-¿Disculpa?- digo tímidamente

-Es Katniss, mi mejor amiga Marvel, de la que siempre platico- dice Madge molesta

-¿Catnip? Bonito nombre- murmura Gale

-Eh, lo has dicho mal, es Katniss- lo contradigo

-Perdón Cat, es solo que se escucha igual- y sonríe

-Bueno, vámonos chicas, hoy tendrán escolta- dice Marvel

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Madge aburrida

-Vine por un libro

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿Qué hace Gale aquí?- y suelta una carcajada

-No sé, anda de colado…

-¿Colado?- grita Gale- si tú me has dicho que venga- se le cuelga al cuello intentando sofocarlo

-Valla, veo que se siguen llevando tan bien como siempre- murmura Madge

-Claro, si Marvel y yo estamos enamorados- dice Gale de juego

-¿Qué? Suéltame Gale, deja de decir cosas tan raras- grita Marvel mientras se zafa del agarre de Gale

-No seas tan tímido Marvel y revela que estamos _muy _enamorados- susurra Gale sonriendo

-Cállate idiota, muy bien sabemos que Marvel jamás se fijaría en un guapito como tu- se burla Madge, al ver la cara de Gale me doy cuenta que ahora si esto se pondrá peor…

Voy retrocediendo lentamente, pues aunque Madge está acostumbrada a los hombres, a mi me da miedo su reacción

-Bueno y ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio, se fijaría en una chica con mas músculos que él?- dice Gale señalando los músculos en el brazo de Madge. Esta a su vez agarra a toda velocidad su maleta de entrenamiento y golpea a Gale en la cabeza.

Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar y en su distracción corro al lado contrario, tan rápido que al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la siguiente calle, tropiezo con un chico y caemos los dos.

-Disculpe señorita, no me fije…

-No te preocupes- hablo de tu al ver en sus ojos la misma juventud que los míos pero por un momento me pierdo en ellos- estoy bien, estas bien, eso es todo- y trato de sonreír, al darme cuenta de lo natural que salió me sorprendo a mi misma y me sonrojo.

-Disculpa, debo irme- digo mientras me incorporo y salgo corriendo

Antes de dar vuelta, veo esos ojos azules de nuevo, observándome y me regala una sonrisa tímida, se va; su cabello brillante junto con él, desaparecen en la esquina…

Y así pasan rápidamente los das, escuela, natación y los chicos, no en ese orden pero algo parecido; Por otra parte, aprender cosas nuevas en el colegio y preguntarme si volveré a ver a ese chico de ojos azules, que ahora muy seguido me imagino ver su cabello rubio a lo lejos. De seguro en este momento Marvel y Gale estarían en la pradera, el lugar favorito de Gale. No quería admitirlo pero llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolo y sabia casi todas sus preferencias.  
No me había dado cuenta de que Madge platicaba animadamente conmigo, hasta que me grito.

-Katniss ¡Por Dios! Estas en la luna, ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?

-Perdón Madge, solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

-Como Gale- dijo contrariada

Hace algunas semanas que cada vez que tocábamos el tema de Gale, ella se contrariaba y me confundía, pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia, asi que su comentario me hizo sonrojar

-Bueno… Algo- respondí tímidamente

-Vamos Katniss, ya te eh empujado bastante hasta él y si no te pones las pilas llegara otra y te lo querrá quitar- y sonrió

-No sé cómo decirle

-Te ayudare una última vez, pero estará en ti si lo conquistas o no- dijo seria- me has dicho que la pradera es su lugar favorito ¿No? Lo atare ahí y tu iras y le dirás todo ¿ok?

-Está bien- acepte un poco nerviosa

Madge al poco rato salió corriendo en busca de Gale aunque en su semblante se veía una tristeza profunda, o bien me había vuelto loca.  
Sabia bien a qué hora debía estar, sabia en que me metería, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo; Madge regreso después de clases a desearme suerte y me aviso que se iría a entrenar un rato, que no la esperara y me empujo hacia la salida que daba a la pradera.

_POV Madge_

Su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada, sus gestos, su actitud, su cuerpo, todo me gustaba de él, solo había un inconveniente, a mi mejor amiga también le gustaba.  
Gale, el chico más lindo y guapo de la escuela… Era tan difícil resistirse a él, sabía que había algo en la forma en que me miraba, pero no rompería el gran corazón de Katniss, había prometido ayudarla y ahora era lo que más me dolía, ayudar a Katniss a conquistar al chico que me traía volando bajo, ahora no había nada que hacer, solo aguantar el dolor que me producía el ver como perdía algo que jamás tuve oportunidad de tener, su amor.

_Flashback_

_Ese día vi como se comportaba rara mi pequeña e inocente amiga, así que sin más, pregunte_

_-Vamos Katniss, dime porque andas tan pensativa- le dije un poco ansiosa_

_-¿yo?- respondió sonrojándose_

_-No, la mujer de la esquina- dije sarcástica- vamos dime, o ¿No confías en mi?- dije poniendo mi mejor carita triste_

_-Claro que si, solo que no se cómo empezar_

_-Por el principio, por ejemplo_

_-mmm bueno- dijo dubitativa- ahí un chido que me gusta y no sé cómo hablarle_

_Fin Flashback_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de una voz que conocía muy bien y la cual respondería hasta dormida

-Madge ¿Buscas a Marvel?- dijo guiñándome un ojo  
su actitud, su manera de ser, hacia que me derritiera como mantequilla en un sartén "_concéntrate Madge, a lo que vienes"_

-No, de hecho te buscaba a ti- dijo un poco más seductora de lo que debería

-Emm ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonrojándose levemente

-Después de la escuela…- ¿Cómo le decía? Si le decía que fuera a verse con Katniss ¿Aceptaría? Preferí no arriesgarme y tener por seguro que iría- En la pradera, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Tu? ¿De qué se…?

-Después de la escuela en la pradera ¿ok? Es muy importante- dije interrumpiendo su frase y salí sonriendo a la vez victoriosa por mi amiga y a la vez triste por perder al chico que me gusta.

Así el tiempo hasta la hora de salida se fue muy rápido para mi gusto y al estar en el mismo salón que Katniss veía su preocupación. Hasta que más pronto de lo que creí sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida y le hice señas a Katniss para que se acercara, nos fijamos por la ventana y vimos como Gale se iba en dirección a la pradera.

-Katniss es tu última oportunidad, atrápalo- dije un poco triste pero disimule para que no lo notara

-y ¿tú que harás? ¿Me esperaras?- pregunto nerviosa

-Yo tengo practica, así que _tu_ no me esperes ¿ok?- dije dispuesta a irme a gastar mi dolor. Suerte pequeña- y camine hacia el Gym con el corazón roto

Una vez dentro, me cambie y corrí a la alberca de entrenamiento, nade y nadie hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaron, así que fue a recargarme en la orilla y deje que mis pensamientos hicieran acto de presencia

_Flashback_

_-¿un chico? ¿Quién es?- pregunte emocionada_

_-Se llama Gale Hawthorne, va en el salón opuesto al de nosotras_

_-Gale ¿Quién?_

_-Hawthorne, es el chico más lindo que haya conocido_

_-¿Le has hablado?- pregunte interesada_

_-No, solo lo eh visto de lejos_

_-Yo te ayudare pequeña, seré tu Cupido_

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionada_

_-Claro, te lo juro_

_Fin Flashback_

Hoy esa promesa me dolía en el alma porque después de conocer a Gale, me di cuenta de su gran personalidad y me enamore sin querer de el, aun así deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi pequeña amiga fuera muy feliz.

_POV Gale_

Dos chicas atractivas y un dilema ¿A quién acercarme? Por un lado estaba Madge que era extrovertida, divertida y muy guapa. Por otro lado estaba Katniss, la acababa de conocer, pero podía ver en su mirada algo que llamaba mi atención.  
Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué querrá decirme Madge? ¿Sera que le gusto? Había algo en la forma en que me miraba y ella me gustaba, pero ¿y si yo le gustaba a Katniss? Era una chica tímida y sabia que ella no diría nada…  
A mis espaldas pude escuchar que alguien se acercaba, así que me levante, supuse que era Madge, pero al alzar la vista me di cuenta de que quien había llegado era Katniss.  
-¿Catnip?- murmure sorprendido

-Ho… Hola- tartamudeo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es que Madge…

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿así que a ti también te ah dicho que vengas? - caí en cuenta, en tal caso no sería personal.

Me deje caer, sentándome, sintiéndome un perdedor por haber pensado que podía haberle gustado a Madge y que me lo diría

-Bueno… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?- pregunte a la linda chica que me veía sonrojada, tratando de entablar una conversación, ella asintió- se siente bien ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sabía- su afirmación me hizo voltear a verla confundido- Sabia que este era tu lugar favorito, Gale- dijo mirando al suelo y me sorprendí- Incluso antes de conocernos en la biblioteca sabia muchas cosas de ti, Gale- vi como sus manos temblaban- mucho antes… esto… ¡Me gustas!- me quede rígido, con la boca abierta y sin poder respirar- ¡Me gustas!- siguió- Me gustaría… Salir contigo…- vi como se sonrojaba y de sus ojos estaba a punto de salir una lágrima

-O… Oye Catnip… Yo…- me había quedado sin palabras y no sabía que decirle, vi en sus ojos que se arrepentía

-¡Perdóname!- dijo Katniss tapándose la cara, incluso podía decir que se sentía muy avergonzada

Entre en un dilema, imágenes de Madge pasaron por mi cabeza entremezcladas con las de Katniss, tal vez yo jamás le gustaría a Madge y con Katniss podría darme una oportunidad, pero el problema era que Madge ya había entrado en mi corazón desde hace mucho. ¿Qué haría?

_POV Katniss_

Vi como subía la colina y fui tras él, nerviosa. ¿Si le decía que me gustaba y me rechazaba? No tenía sentido pensar eso, pero tenía tanto miedo y quería salir corriendo, Gale era él y yo era solo yo.  
Espero un momento y salí de atrás de los arbustos en los que estaba, Gale pareció sorprendido al verme y mis nervios florecieron

-¿Catnip?- Pregunto sorprendido  
Algo me decía que Madge no le había dicho que me vería a mí y eso me puso más nerviosa

-Ho… Hola- tartamudee

-¿Qué haces aquí?- eso confirmo mis sospechas

-Bueno, es que Madge…

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿así que a ti también te ah dicho que vengas?- vi en su cara desilusión y me dolió un poco-Bueno… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?-pregunto sonriendo mientras lo veía, y me sonrojaba, asentí nerviosa- Se siente bien ¿Verdad?

-Ya lo sabía- solté de golpe, le diría todo, me arriesgaría. Sabía que este era tu lugar favorito, Gale- tome aire aprovechando la dosis de valentía que me había dado- Incluso antes de conocernos en la biblioteca sabia muchas cosas de ti, Gale- mis manos temblaban y estaba a punto de salir corriendo-mucho antes… esto… ¡Me gustas!- solté- ¡Me gustas! Me gustaría… Salir contigo…- agache la cabeza, sabía que estaba roja

-O… Oye Catnip… yo…- se trababa Gale

-¡Perdóname!- dije apenada, quería correr y desaparecer, me sentía estúpida, de mis ojos estaban a punto de salir lágrimas, me sentía tan avergonzada…

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo Gale, de repente, muy seguro y alce la mirada sorprendida- Saldré contigo- y sonrió

Mis manos bajaron de mi cara y me abrace yo misma, sonriendo porque también me correspondía

-¡Qué bien!- susurre, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir y él me vio sorprendido, así que aclare sonriendo- Estoy muy contenta…

Continuara,… :D

* * *

**Bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo de algunos otros,  
****espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de mi  
****intento de adaptacion. Esta historia tiene un final muy bueno  
****espero que les guste enserio.  
****Se que en todos mis fics eh dicho que sere mas concurrente y  
****al final no lo soy, es porque surgen cosas de la nada y pues, con  
****este Fic estoy segura que sere mas puntual ya que solo lo adaptare  
**

**Las palabras que no entiendan a aquellas que son de paises diferentes  
me las pueden dejar en los reviews y yo les digo masomenos que significan.  
Eso seria todo, espero que disfruten esta primera parte, es un poco largo, pero  
siempre eh pensado yo, que mientras mas largo el capitulo, mas lo disfruto :D  
Saludos a todas.**


End file.
